Taboo
by Narugami
Summary: A story about a teacher got his student pregnant, married/mated and what happens if they were caught. R&R (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

A male who was age of 505 years old was adjusting his red tie; his green eyes were scanning every thing on him to make sure it is right for work. His white dress up shirt and black pants were ironed along with his tan vest. He has a ring on his finger stating that he was married to a beautiful woman. And yes he is a demon after all. Too humans he looks like he was 28 going on 29 but we know his real age.

Here comes a young teen, she was dressed in her high school uniform, yes she was 16 years old and human. She loves every bit of this, twirling around staring at the she loved. She was also pregnant with her fist baby.

"Are you ready" demon turned to his mate and kissed her lips softly.

"Yes Mr. Kitsune" held out her arm for him as he took it then they left their house. "Shippo, I love you so much"

He looked over at her and kissed her on the lips again before exiting the house "I love you too"

They knew it was taboo, but they didn't care, they were so much in love. He left the apartment first few minutes later she left the apartment with her friends. She had to lie to them saying she is living with her aunt in the apartment and her pregnancy was by one night stand.

Her name is…..

"Kagome"

AN: I know its short but I will write longer ones soon. R&R. My first Shippo x Kagome fic. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry if I took little bit long to write chapter 2 of Taboo. I was moving from place to place, plus I will be going to college (again ._.). Here is Chapter 2, please bear with me English isn't my first language alright and if its confusing i will take it down and rewrite this again. Sorry if it is short. Oh its rated M for violence.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

One stormy night, Kagome was tired of waiting for her mate to come home so she decided to take a shower then go on to bed. Placing the dinner she cooked for them, in the tuber ware bowl and placed the note on top in the fridge. Once she closed the fridge she heard the front door open and saw the drenched Kitsune, "Your late" she said waving her finger at him.

"I am not in a good mood, right now" He walk into the kitchen after he closed the door.

Kagome watch him walk to the fridge opening the door to find his food in the bowl. "What is eating you" she asked him, still watching him heating up the food in the microwave.

"Someone, Knows about us." He handed the pictures to her exposing the two having sex in the class room. "I found this on my desk, today but I don't know who send it. It could be your ex or mine, I just don't know yet"

Kagome was angry at this unknown person to discover the two but was sad for her mate. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "We will find them and make them pay"

Shippo blushed then he smiled "Thank you Kagome" he placed his hand upon hers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shippo look in the mirror to adjust his favorite red tie that his mate gave him when they were first dating. Kagome was putting on her high school uniform, she wished she could hide her swollen stomach from the uniform she is wearing "I look fat"<p>

Shippo chuckle "You are not fat, you're still a beautiful mate to me."

Kagome smiled then she changed the subject "How long are we going to live this lie? I don't want to keep lying to people every day. I know this is biggest Taboo between a Teacher and his student but still I am tired of keeping this lie. What are we going to tell our kit once he or she is born?"

Shippo stopped in his track. He turn to her, lifted her chin with his finger "I know it is hard to keep up with this lie, Kagome but we must so I can keep my job. And about our kit, let me handle the situation."

"And our stalker?"

"Leave that one up to me" He answers her.

"Shippo, I love you"

"I love you too Kagome"

The two kissed and head out the door to start off their day.


	3. AN

I am placing this story on hold until I get my other stories done.

I want to focus on one story at a time.


End file.
